Un ramo de rosas
by Tavata
Summary: El señor Craven ha sufrido un accidente y ahora Mary Lennox, Collin y Dickon harán todo lo que puedan por ayudarle. Tal vez un ramo de rosas haga que se sienta mejor...
1. Chapter 1

_***1***_

El tren se alejó de la estación después de que el último de los pasajeros descendiera de él. Estaba a punto de caer la noche así que las diligencias no partirían hasta la mañana siguiente, no era recomendable cruzar el páramo a esas horas.

Bueno, casi nadie lo haría pero había alguien entre todos los caballeros y damas que moría de ganas por regresar a casa, se trataba del señor Archibald Craven que deseaba estar cuanto antes en Misselthwaite Manor junto con su hijo y su sobrina Mary Lennox.

Les había mandado regalos a los niños de su último viaje de negocios en Francia aunque sabía esos dos y su amigo Dickon disfrutaban más pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran en su "Jardín secreto" bueno, ahora ya no era secreto el Jardín que hacía tanto tiempo hubiera pertenecido a su amada Lillias… no era el momento de ponerse tristes recordando el pasado, era momento de regresar a la realidad y a casa.

…

Buenas noches- saludó el señor Craven solamente entrar a la estación.

Buenas noches- saludó el encargado de las diligencias- si el señor me permite puedo recomendarle una buena posada para esta noche, nuestra última diligencia salió antes de que llegara el tren y en este momento será imposible brindarle el servicio a su señoría.

Archibald asintió.

Me gustaría alquilar un caballo- explicó ante la mirada incrédula del dependiente- en mis tiempos de juventud montada aun a más altas horas de la noche por el páramo, puedo asegurárselo.

Señor, pero ¿en época de lluvias? Sabe que es peligroso- argumentó el encargado temiendo tanto por el inglés como por su caballo.

Puedo asegurarle que no habrá ningún problema y que su caballo será entregado mañana mismo antes de que abra su local por alguno de mis sirvientes- el señor Craven no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y él sabía negociar muy bien.

…

Como lo esperaba, no tardo más de otros diez minutos y ya estaba lista su silla de montar en un buen caballo de color negro.

Señor, le sugiero que si comienza a llover busque refugio de algún tipo- le dio un consejo el mozo encargado de la cuadra.

Así lo haré, gracias- se despidió el señor Craven.

El mozo y el encargado del establecimiento de las diligencias pensaban que era una reverenda tontería correr en loca carrera por el páramo sin importar cual fuera el motivo que los movieran en tan descabellada idea pero al tratarse de una figura tan importante como el señor Craven era mejor no contradecirle pese a lo arriesgado de la empresa.

…

Ya era noche cerrada en Misselthwaite Manor cuando Collin Craven y Mary Lennox decidieron que era mejor irse a dormir, ambos primos sabían que el señor Craven no llegaría hasta dos días después, los dos niños desconocían que el señor de la casa había hecho todo lo posible por apresurar su regreso para verlos.

Será mejor ir a dormir, Collin- dijo Mary levantando de la alfombra su libro de ilustraciones de la India- ¡A dormir pequeño sultán!

¡El sultán no quiere dormir!- bromeó Collin aun en el sillón.

Basta, basta, será mejor que ambos se vayan a dormir- apareció Martha en la puerta- ya es muy tarde y no se deben desvelar si mañana quieren jugar desde el alba hasta el ocaso.

Una vez más los dos primos quisieron protestar cuando una serie de gritos provenientes de más allá del corredor los hizo mirarse sorprendidos ¿qué podía significar eso?

…

Ben Weatherstaff sirviente de la familia Craven había terminado sus actividades en los jardines acompañado de su inseparable Petirrojo cuando la noche ya estaba más que avanzada, se había retrasado más de lo esperado y apenas regresaba a casa cuando escuchó el relincho de un caballo desconocido para él, no era ninguno de los que se encontraban en las cuadras de Misselthwaite Manor.

¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?- se preguntó el buen Ben- ¿Hola? ¿Quién va?

El jinete del caballo no contestó, parecía que algo malo le había pasado ya que estaba completamente apoyado contra el fuerte cuello del animal. Ben no necesito más que una rápida mirada para saber de quién se trataba. Aun a esa distancia pudo distinguir –sin ofenderle- la espalda desviada del señor Archibald Craven.

Pese a su reumatismo Ben corrió a ayudar a su amo.

…

En su afán de llegar lo antes posible a casa el señor Craven había espoleado al caballo al máximo por el páramo, afortunadamente la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo brindándole la iluminación que necesitaba para no perderse aunque nunca podría perderse para regresar a casa, y para su fortuna tampoco había llovido.

Todo parecía ir muy bien hasta que sorpresivamente de alguna madriguera escondida al ojo humano un pequeño zorro salió rápidamente para atrapar alguna presa nocturna, el caballo lo vio salir de pronto encabritándose por el miedo, por más que el señor Craven intento calmarlo no lo logró y la bestia terminó por caerle encima lastimándolo.

Solamente provocar la caída el zorro desapareció, como pudo el señor Craven se puso en pie dolido por el golpe pero pensando que podría continuar con el camino restante, afortunadamente el caballo no se había lastimado ninguna pata así que podría continuar, pero entre más avanzaba el corcel Archibald comenzaba a sentirse más que molido, tal vez se había roto algo y apenas se estaba dando cuenta.

Ya no espoleaba al caballo sino que lo dejaba ir a su paso solo guiándolo hacia su casa… Cuando estaban a punto de llegar y ya vislumbraba mucho más cerca las luces de la residencia ya no supo más de sí y se desvaneció afianzando sus manos entre la crin del caballo.

…

Collin y Mary salieron al recibidor de donde provenían los gritos, los sirvientes iban y venían.

¿Qué estará sucediendo?- preguntó Mary.

¡Padre!- gritó Collin.

El niño había reconocido a su padre. Ben y otros dos sirvientes más llevaban apoyado entre ellos al señor Craven, se veía muy pálido y el sudor corría por su frente ¿qué había pasado? Se preguntaban los niños, ellos sabían que el amo de la casa no iba a llegar hasta unos días después.

Lo importante era ayudar al señor Craven por lo que inmediatamente la señora Medlock envió en busca del Dr. Craven.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_***2***_

El carromato que fue a buscar al doctor Neville Craven no llegó hasta cuando ya comenzaba a iluminar la aurora.

Aunque los niños intentaron mantenerse despiertos hasta ver al doctor no lo lograron y terminaron por caer exhaustos uno junto al otro al lado de la puerta de la habitación del señor Archibald Craven.

…

Solamente llegar fue conducido inmediatamente a la habitación del amo de Misselthwaite Manor. Archibald se encontraba muy pálido entre las sábanas de su cama, su cabeza descansaba entre los almohadones perlada por el sudor. El padre de Collin respiraba muy rápidamente de manera superficial mientras se removía débilmente sin ocultar una mueca de dolor.

¿Archie? ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó el doctor Craven.

Archibald abrió lentamente los ojos.

Me… caí… caballo…- musitó apretando los dientes por el dolor.

Tranquilo, permíteme revisarte- ordenó el doctor.

El médico acercó su maletín a la cama mientras le quitaba las mantas y sábanas a Archibald. Después de un rato terminó la revisión.

Archie, fuiste muy imprudente- hablaba el doctor Craven mientras sacaba unas ampolletas de cristal de su maletín- tienes dos costillas rotas y gracias al cielo no te perforaste un pulmón. Tampoco me gusta el aspecto de tu hombro, lo tienes dislocado. ¿Qué estabas pensando? En tu condición.

Pese al dolor, el señor Craven trato de incorporarse para argumentar alto.

Vamos, Archie- le recostó el doctor- debes descansar si quieres que esos huesos sanen, te daré algo para el dolor y para que duermas.

…

¡Mary! ¡Mary! ¡Despierta!- Collin sacudía con insistencia a su prima.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Mary pasando su mano por sus adormilados ojos.

Mira, llego el doctor Craven- informó Collin levantándose del suelo.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de su padre se abrió cuando salía el doctor Craven.

¡Chicos!- se sorprendió al verlos.

Había entrado tan deprisa a la habitación a revisar a Archibald que no los había visto.

¿Cómo está mi padre?- preguntó Collin al momento.

Tiene fracturas dos costillas, el hombro dislocado, golpes y moretones, le cayó un caballo encima, niños- informó el doctor Craven pero solo ver la cara de ambos primos agregó- eh, tranquilos, ahora necesita mucho descansar y recuperar fuerzas si quiere sanar pronto. Estará bien, se los prometo…

El doctor Craven se retiró no antes de dejar ordenes explicitas de que el señor Craven no debía moverse, debía guardar cama hasta que él regresara a revisarlo en unos días, debía descansar y no ser importunado en lo absoluto.

La señora Medlock asintió con fuerza, nadie molestaría al amo de la casa.

…

¿No podremos ver a papá?- preguntó Collin a Martha.

Lo siento, chicos pero la señora Medlock dio órdenes de que nadie moleste al señor Craven- dijo la joven mucama.

Por favor, Martha solo queremos ver a mi tío un momento- suplicó Mary.

Martha les entendía, si alguno de sus hermanitos estuviera lastimado –pedía a los cielos nunca pasara por eso- hubiera hecho lo mismo por verlo.

Está bien… solo un momento- accedió Martha.

…

¿Papá?- habló muy bajito Collin solo asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

El señor Craven se había quedado profundamente dormido aunque aun en sueños continuaba quejándose por el dolor.

Ambos niños se acercaron a la cama, el pequeño tomó entre sus manitas la mano de su padre.

Mary, tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo- dijo Collin sin mirar a su prima.

Pero ¿qué podemos hacer?- Mary caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama para tomar la otra mano de su tío.

Tenemos que traer la magia del Jardín a él. Mary piensa- hablaba Collin muy bajito- a ti te hizo más fuerte, a mí me curo, hará lo mismo por papá.

¡Pero no podemos moverlo de la cama!- se preocupó Mary- no es como cuando te sacamos primero en tu silla de ruedas.

¡Dickon! Dickon puede ayudarnos- Collin no aceptaría un no por respuesta- tenemos que ayudar a papá… tiene que recuperarse, tiene que despertar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Collin, no podía soportar la idea de que su padre no volviera a levantarse.

No quiero verlo así, Mary- dijo levantando hasta su cara la mano de su padre inconsciente- quiero que venga con nosotros a nuestro Jardín, quiero que juegue con nosotros, quiero que esté conmigo, con nosotros.

Mary se sintió muy apenada por Collin, hacía tiempo él no quería a su padre, pero ahora se habían unido mucho, se necesitaban, eran una familia y las familias no deben romperse, ni siquiera sentía como una verdadera familia a la suya, a la que perdió en la India, no, ahora su familia era Collin, Dickon, su tío Archie.

Tenían que hacer todo lo que pudieran por ayudar al señor Craven.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco haciéndolos saltar, era Martha.

Deben retirarse antes de que los descubra la señora Medlock- informó.

Vamos, Collin- Mary soltó la mano de su tío después de besarla- te ayudaremos tío Archie.

Collin dudo un poco en irse, pero sabía que debían descansar a su padre.

Estarás bien, papá- le dijo a su padre besándolo en la frente.

Lillias…- musitó entre sueños el señor Craven solo sentir el beso de su hijo.

…

No pongan esa cara, niños- trato de animarlos Martha.

Los niños no habían salido al Jardín ese día, habían preferido quedarse en casa por si el padre de Collin despertaba, fue hasta la hora de la comida que volvieron a ver a Martha.

Martha, necesitamos que venga Dickon- pidió Mary.

Dickon fue con mi padre a un mandado, no volverá hasta dentro de dos días- informó su amiga- pero en cuanto llegue saben que él vendrá directamente.

¡Dos días!- exclamó Collin que no había probado bocado- ¡No podemos esperar tanto!

¿Esperar?- Martha lo miro sin entender.

Necesitamos su ayuda, Martha. Tenemos que ayudar al tío Archie- la puso al tanto Mary.

Niños, si la señora Medlock se entera…- argumentó la hermana mayor de Dickon.

¡Pero tenemos que ayudar a mi padre!- habló más fuerte Collin- ¡No quiero verlo así!

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Lo siento niños, pero Dickon no volverá hasta dentro de dos días…

…

Mary, tenemos que hacer algo- continuó Collin después de que Martha los dejara.

Lo haremos Collin- Mary lo miro directo a sus ojos grises- no sé cómo pero ayudaremos al tío Archie.

Collin iba a agradecer la ayuda de su prima cuando escucharon una vez más algo de agitación en la casa, al momento los dos niños se levantaron de la mesa y se asomaron al corredor.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Collin cuando paso junto a ellos una sirvienta.

¡El señor arde en fiebre!- les contestó alejándose al momento.

Collin se preocupó más por su padre y salió corriendo seguido de Mary.

Solo llegar vieron a la señora Medlock en la puerta impidiéndoles el paso a la habitación del señor Craven.

¿Cómo está mi padre?- preguntó Collin.

El señor debe descansar- dijo con voz fría la señora Medlock.

¡Quiero saber cómo está mi padre!- le gritó Collin.

Solo es un poco de fiebre- intentó calmarlo el ama de llaves.

¡Si solo fuera fiebre no correrían todos!- continuó gritando Collin- ¿Cómo está mi padre?

La señora Medlock no pudo mentirle.

-Tiene una fiebre muy alta, creo que está peor…

La señora Medlock no pudo terminar, Collin la empujó entrando a la recamara seguido de Mary.

En el interior las sirvientas y la enfermera que cuidara por tanto tiempo a Collin estaban cerca de la cama del señor Craven, parecía que el amo de la casa no podía respirar bien, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor mientras una sirvienta le ponía otra compresa de agua fría.

¡Papá, papá, soy yo Collin!- le gritó el niño solo lograr estar a su lado.

Dios, espero que no muera como el señor Perkins- dijo sin darse cuenta una sirvienta.

Collin giró su rostro horrorizado hacia ella.

¡No! ¡Mi padre no se morirá!- le gritó a la sirvienta llorando.

La chica no sabía dónde meterse por su atrevimiento.

No, no- trató de tranquilizarlo la enfermera- el viejo señor Perkins no se murió de una caída de caballo, no, tranquilo…

Mary también se acercó a la cama.

No, Collin, tío Archie estará bien- lo calmó Mary.

Collin no dijo nada más, solamente se trepó a la cama sin que las sirvientas o la enfermera intentaran detenerlo. El pequeño abrazó a su padre con cuidado, el señor Craven comenzó a tranquilizarse y respirar mejor.

Papá, soy yo, Collin- musitó el niño mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

Al principio el pecho de su padre se alzaba y bajaba muy rápido mientras su corazón palpitaba velozmente, después como si sentir a su hijo cerca lo hubiera hecho sentir mejor su respiración se normalizó y su corazón comenzó a latir con calma.

La enfermera sugirió que lo mejor era que el señor Craven tuviera cerca esa noche a su hijo, la señora Medlock asintió pero de todas formas irían por el doctor Craven al día siguiente. Mary se quedó en el sillón junto a su primo.

Finalmente el señor Craven se había tranquilizado y ahora dormía profundamente.

Mary, Mary…- habló muy bajito Collin después de un rato.

Mary levanto su cabeza que había tenido apoyada en el descansabrazos del sillón.

Collin seguía con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre escuchando su respiración y su corazón.

Tenemos que traer la magia del Jardín cuanto antes para ayudarlo- musitó el pequeño Craven.

Mary asintió con fuerza.

Lo haremos, Collin. Tienes mi palabra- dijo muy seria la niña- ayudaremos a tío Archie.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_*** 3 ***_

El dolor en el cuello hizo que Mary Lennox despertara, la niña se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la habitación de su tío Archibald Craven. Después de acomodar un poco su alborotada cabellera rubia y de sobar su adolorido cuello levantó la vista hacia la cama. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la acompasada respiración del padre de Collin.

El señor Craven descansaba en su cama después de haber pasado una muy mala tarde y noche, a su lado dormía Collin con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su padre.

Mary no pudo evitar sonreírse, tanto su tío como Collin se necesitaban mutuamente y no permitiría que nada malo les pasara a ninguno de los dos, tenía que encontrar la forma de traer la magia de su jardín secreto a ellos.

Sin hacer ningún ruido la niña salió de la habitación, ni su tío ni su primo se habían despertado.

Volveré pronto…- les dijo en voz muy baja antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

…

Dickon no regresaría hasta mañana, tal vez con algo de suerte esa misma noche estuviera en su casa; pero, de cualquier forma solamente podría ir a la mansión hasta el siguiente día.

Mary golpeó con fuerza una piedra pequeña con su bota.

Tengo que encontrar la forma de ayudar a tío Archie- se decía mientras continuaba pateando la piedra a todo lo largo del camino.

Buenos días, señorita- saludó Ben-¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Craven?

Mary fue tomada por sorpresa, no había escuchado al viejo jardinero.

Yo también estoy preocupado por el amo- continuo hablando el jardinero.

Mary asintió con la cabeza.

Estoy preocupada, Ben. ¿Crees que tío Archie esté bien?- Mary se sentó en una banca de piedra- me duele verlo así…

El viejo jardinero se sentó junto a ella, para sorpresa de Mary la abrazo por los hombros.

Tranquila, niña- le habló Ben- si usted fuera mi hija, yo le diría que no se preocupara. El señor es muy fuerte y se repondrá, ahora lo único que necesita es descansar y reposar…

Pero ayer se puso muy mal, nos asustó mucho- continuó la señorita Lennox- Collin no se ha separado de él…-Mary trago saliva iba a preguntar lo que más temía-¿Crees que tío Archie muera?

Ben la miro sorprendido.

No, no…-la miro directo a los ojos- lo que paso con la señora Craven fue un muy desafortunado accidente pero-agregó rápidamente solo ver la cara de la niña- el señor Craven es muy fuerte, se recuperará antes de lo que se imagina…

Mary trato de sonreír, debía tener confianza en que tío Archie estaría bien.

…

Collin se despertó después de que Mary saliera de la habitación, es más ni siquiera sabía en qué momento su prima había salido.

¿Papá?- preguntó el niño muy bajito.

El señor Craven continuaba dormido, su rostro se veía muy calmado, como si nada de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior hubiera sido real, parecía solamente cansado por el largo viaje.

Collin apoyo de nuevo su cabeza contra el pecho de su padre cerrando los ojos, le gustaba escuchar el latir de su corazón, acompasado, tranquilo, nada que ver con el fuerte y rápido martilleo que había escuchado cuando estaba alterado por la fiebre.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Salir y buscar a Mary? ¿Quedarse con su padre? ¿Y si su padre se ponía enfermo de repente?

No, Collin no se atrevió a dejar a su padre.

Tranquilo, papá- sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados sobre el pecho de su padre- no te voy a dejar.

…

¡Martha!- gritó la señora Medlock.

Sí, señora- la hermana de Dickon se detuvo.

La jovencita se giro hacia el ama de llaves, ésta no tenía una cara sonriente, bueno, nunca la tenía pero ahora se veía mucho más tensa y preocupada que de costumbre.

¿Sucede algo, señora?- preguntó Martha tímidamente.

¿Dónde está Mary Lennox o el señorito Craven?- preguntó sin contestar a la pregunta de la chica.

La señorita salió a los jardines, el señorito sigue con el señor Craven- explicó Martha.

La señora Medlock asintió no muy convencida.

Está bien- murmuró al menos es mejor así.

¿Mejor?- alcanzó a escuchar Martha.

Muy tarde el ama de llaves se había dado cuenta de su error, ahora tendría que explicarle a Martha por si los niños preguntaban.

El doctor Craven salió a atender a otro paciente- comenzó a explicar- no le será posible venir hasta dentro de unos días, y si el amo recae una vez más… no sabemos que pueda pasar.

¡El doctor Craven no podría ir! Martha lo entendió al momento, estaban solos con el señor Craven lastimado en casa, si algo malo pasaba –pedía no pasara nada malo- no tendrían quien les ayudara.

Martha, debe entender que no es prudente comentárselo a los niños ¿me ha entendido?- preguntó la señora Medlock.

-Sí… señora

…

Mary y Ben permanecieron un rato más sentados en el banco de piedra, la niña le había contado a su amigo el problema en el que se encontraban, la ausencia de Dickon y el hecho de que no sabían cómo llevar la magia del jardín hasta la habitación del tío Archie.

El petirrojo llegó volando sin aviso hasta posarse en el hombro de Ben.

¿Qué sucede amigo?- preguntó Ben acariciando con su dedo las plumas de la cabeza del lindo pajarito.

Éste comenzó a piar y cantar dulcemente.

Ahhh, ya veo- hablaba Ben entendiendo lo que el petirrojo le decía- sí, tienes razón, claro, claro. ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?

¿Qué dice Ben?- preguntó Mary sin entender que decía su amiguito rojo.

Él dice- explicó Ben- que ya sabe cómo ayudar al señor Craven y yo como vamos a llevar la magia del jardín hasta él.

…

Mary regresó corriendo a casa, ¡Ya sabía cómo ayudar a tío Archie! ¡Debía agradecerle al petirrojo!

Estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera se quitó las botas manchadas de lodo, entró corriendo al recibidor, subió las escaleras sin detenerse hasta llegar al corredor donde estaba la habitación de su tío.

¡No podía aguantar más tiempo para contarle todo a Collin! Estaba a punto de llegar cuando alguien la detuvo de repente tomándola del hombro.

Auch- gruñó Mary al ser jalada.

¡Qué hace corriendo de esa forma!- le gritó la señora Medlock- ¡Acaso no escuchó al doctor Craven, el señor necesita descansar!

Yo… yo… yo solo quería ver a Collin y a mi tío- contestó Mary.

¡Debe dejar descansar al señor, señorita Mary!- continuó el ama de llaves.

¡No voy a hacer nada malo!- le contestó cortante Mary.

Y sin darle tiempo al ama de llaves para decir cualquier otra cosa abrió la puerta entrando rápidamente a la habitación. Antes de que la señora Medlock la atrapara, Mary cerró rápidamente la puerta.

En el interior Collin la miro sorprendido.

El niño solamente había tenido tiempo de levantar la cabeza preguntándose que pasaría.

¿Cómo está tío Archie?-preguntó Mary respirando rápido para tratar de calmarse después de su carrera y del encuentro con la señora Medlock.

Creo que está mejor- informó Collin sentándose sobre las mantas- el doctor Craven no ha venido, pero la enfermera entro hace una hora, creo, tomó el pulso de papá y lo hizo beber no sé qué medicamento… Él aun no despierta pero le ayudé a la enfermera a levantar un poco su cabeza para que pudiera beber ese líquido. Espero no haya sido muy amargo.

Espero que despierte pronto- Mary se acercó también a la cama de su tío- Ya sé cómo podemos ayudarle… Ben y el petirrojo nos ayudaran.

¡Has visto a Ben!- Collin no pudo evitar alzar un poco más la voz para al momento volver a hablar en un susurro- ¿Has visto a Ben?

Sí- habló igual entre susurros Mary- tenemos un plan.

Los ojos de Collin brillaron emocionados, ¡Sí, la magia del jardín sanaría a su padre! ¡Ahora solo tenían que poner en marcha el plan de su prima!

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_*** 04 ***_

Mary abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de tío Archie.

Debo irme, voy a ayudar a Ben- se despidió antes de salir completamente.

Adelante, Mary- le despidió Collin aun sentado en la cama al lado de su padre- te estaremos esperando.

…

Afortunadamente para Mary Lennox, no se encontró con la señora Medlock en ningún momento, el ama de llaves estaría más ocupada con otras cosas en ese preciso instante como para dedicar toda su atención al inaceptable comportamiento de la sobrina del señor Craven.

La pequeña corría bajando los escalones de las escaleras de dos en dos, tenía que llegar cuanto antes con Ben al Jardín Secreto, el plan estaba en marcha y no tenían tiempo que perder.

-¡Auch!

Sin darse cuenta Mary chocó con alguien ya en la base de las escaleras, para su buena suerte chocó con Martha, para mala suerte ambas chicas se golpearon en la frente. Ahora una sobre el último escalón y otra sentada en el suelo se sobaban con ahínco la frente.

¡Señorita Mary, por Dios, tiene la cabeza muy dura!- dijo con su sinceridad de siempre la hermana de Dickon.

¡Auch, Martha, me dolió!- Mary tenía roja la frente donde se había golpeado.

¿Por qué corría?- preguntó Martha poniéndose de pie- Aun no es hora de comer.

No, no es por la comida- Mary estaba a punto de contarle a Martha sobre el plan cuando se le ocurrió una mejor idea- ¡Martha, necesito una canasta grande!

¿Canasta grande?- preguntó sin entender la joven mucama- ¿piensa hacer un día de campo? Pero señorita, pensé que estaba más preocupada por su tío que por hacer una fiesta en los jardines.

No, Martha- Mary no tenía tiempo que perder-mira, solo necesito que me consigas una canasta grande, de esas que aguantan hasta frascos grandes de conserva ¿está bien? ¿Me la consigues?

Sí, claro, señorita- Martha continuaba sin entender para qué quería la señorita una canasta.

¡Ah y una cuerda!- se acordó Mary cuando se alejaba corriendo.

¡Pero usted ya tiene una cuerda para saltar!- le gritó Martha pero la niña ya se había alejado sin escucharle- ¿Para qué querrá una canasta y una cuerda?

…

¡Ben!- gritó Mary solo ver al viejo jardinero.

Ben sonrió mientras continuaba trabajando con una pequeña pala. La pequeña Mary Lennox se acercó hasta él, hasta el petirrojo saltaba alegremente entre las macetas de barro que Ben iba acomodando junto a él.

El buen sirviente había comenzado su ardua faena solo ver que la niña se alejara con dirección de la mansión. El plan era llevar la magia del Jardín hasta la habitación del señor Craven pero ¿cómo? La idea fue del petirrojo, o al menos así lo dijo Ben, pondrían muchas flores en macetas de diferentes tamaños para alegrar un poco la recamara del Archibald mientras se recuperaba, cuando pudiera levantarse de la cama los niños se encargarían de pasar con él todo el tiempo que necesitara para recobrar fuerzas en el Jardín que tanto amaban.

Era un excelente plan aunque Ben aun no podía imaginar cómo iban a meter todas las flores en la habitación, era obvio que si utilizaban la puerta principal la señora Medlock o cualquier otro sirviente los atraparía, y él ya era demasiado viejo como para transportarlas todas en un solo viaje. La respuesta a este problema lo encontró Mary, al instante la niña le contó cómo le había pedido a Martha una canasta resistente y una cuerda.

Si usted fuera mi hija- le dijo Ben palmeando la cabeza de la pequeña- le daría muchos besos y abrazos por ser tan inteligente.

¿Crees que soporte la canasta?- preguntó Mary.

Sí, hay una pequeña percha en la ventana de la habitación del señor Craven, la señora la usaba para colgar una lámpara cuando vivía- Ben regresó al trabajo mientras explicaba- así por las noches cuando el señor estaba fuera y regresaba de improvisto siempre tenía una luz esperándole… La señora Lillias era un alma de Dios.

Entonces esa percha la utilizaremos como una polea, jalaremos la cuerda amarrada a la canasta para subirla y bajarla ¡Y las flores estarán intactas en la habitación de tío Archie sin que nadie nos descubra!- Mary saltaba de gusto.

Sí, aunque Dickon aun no regresara estaban seguros de tener todo listo en el menor tiempo posible para hacer sentir mejor al señor Craven.

…

Siguieron trabajando hasta la hora de comer, Mary sabía que debía regresar o alguien podría sospechar sobre qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería dejar a Ben con todo el trabajo, quería que todo estuviera listo esa misma tarde.

Pero, contrario a los deseos de la niña, ¡Puf! Cayó la primera gota de lluvia, Puf, hizo la segunda salpicando al petirrojo, al momento una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer mientras las nubes se iban haciendo más y más oscuras.

Tendremos que detenernos, señorita Mary- dijo Ben poniéndose de pie.

¿Detenernos?- Mary se limpió las rodillas mientras la llovizna mojaba más y más su rubio cabello.

Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, si seguimos trabajando usted podría enfermar y eso sería todavía peor- finalizó Ben.

Aunque Mary quiso protestar sabía que el jardinero estaba en lo correcto, no podían enfermarse también ellos por trabajar bajo la lluvia, si enfermaban ¿quién llevaría la magia del jardín a tío Archie? Sintiéndose un poco derrotada Mary regresó a casa.

…

Esa tarde Mary tuvo que comer sola, Martha le había llevado tanto la comida como la canasta y la soga.

¿Puedo ver a tío Archie después de comer?- preguntó la niña mientras le servían sopa caliente.

Martha la miro sorprendida.

Usted nunca pide permiso, señorita Mary- le dijo sonriendo su amiga- claro que puede ir a verlo, además la señora Medlock salió a buscar al doctor Craven.

¿Buscar al doctor?- preguntó Mary con la cuchara a medio camino de su plato a su boca- ¡Oh no! ¿Empeoro tío Archie?

Oh no, no, nada de eso- intervino rápidamente Martha- es solo que el doctor no ha regresado y la señora Medlock quiere ir a la estación de trenes a preguntar si ya se ha reportado. Es solo por precaución… ¡Oh no, le prometí a la señora Medlock que no se lo diría!

Yo no le diré, Martha- sonrió Mary más tranquila al saber que su tío seguía bien- ¿pero qué pasaría si tío Archie decae de nuevo?

¡Esperemos no pase eso!- alzó la voz Martha mientras ponía pan en la mesa junto a la niña- estaríamos solos esta noche, y sería terrible; pero, la enfermera me dijo que el doctor Craven dejó muy sedado al señor Craven, hasta ella misma se sorprendió por el incidente de la fiebre, pero que no debíamos preocuparnos de nuevo, el señor estará dormido por muchas horas más, al menos así lo esperamos todos…

Eso nos dará tiempo de traer la magia del Jardín hasta él- dijo Mary con la boca llena.

¿Dijo algo, señorita?- preguntó Martha quien no había entendido nada.

Mary negó con la cabeza con la boca llena de sopa.

…

Después de comer Mary llevó la canasta y la soga a la habitación de su tío, como había dicho Martha la señora Medlock no se encontraba así que pudo caminar por los corredores con su preciada carga sin tener miedo de ser descubierta.

Solo llegar a la habitación tocó con los nudillos la puerta.

Pase- se escuchó desde el interior.

¡Hola, Collin!- saludó Mary bajando la voz- ¡Hola tío Archie!

Archibald Craven continuaba durmiendo, Collin explicó que la enfermera había ido a revisar de nuevo a su padre mientras él comía algo de sopa, Martha le había llevado un poco de comida y él la había devorado en el sillón.

Su padre se había removido un poco entre las mantas mientras él estuvo en el sillón pero como la enfermera lo estaba revisando ayudada por Martha no hubo ningún problema.

Le cambiaron los vendajes- explicó Collin de nuevo junto a su padre- tiene un golpe muy feo en el costado y su hombro está morado.

Pobre tío Archie- dijo apenada Mary- pero, ya pronto estará bien, Collin. ¡Mira!

¿Una canasta lo hará sentir mejor?- preguntó el niño sin entender.

No- Mary rió ante la ocurrencia de su primo.

Al momento le explicó la parte que jugaba la canasta y la soga en el plan.

¡Excelente idea, Mary! ¡Eres muy lista!- la felicitó Collin.

Ahora voy a ocultarla debajo de la cama- decía la niña mientras ponía manos a la obra- ¡Listo! Así nadie descubrirá nada.

Es una lástima que comenzará a llover- señaló Collin la ventana.

En el exterior la lluvia se había vuelto una terrible tormenta que azotaba con toda la fuerza del viento y del agua los cristales de las ventanas de toda la mansión.

Mañana por la mañana todo estará listo, ya lo verás- le sonrió Mary- Bruuuuu, hace frío.

La tarde había dado paso a la noche y ahora está había refrescado tanto que los niños no pudieron evitar titiritar un poco por el frío. El señor Craven aun entre las mantas de su cama también resintió la disminución de temperatura ya que temblaba un poco.

¡Papá, tus manos están frías!- exclamó Collin.

Tranquilo Collin, llamaré a Martha y pediré que nos encienda la chimenea- dijo Mary mientras salía de la habitación.

…

¡Listo, señorita Mary!- Martha se secó un poco de sudor de su frente.

La hermana mayor de Dickon había puesto otro leño más antes de retirarse.

Ahora la habitación era agradable, la chimenea les daba un agradable calor que hizo que los niños se alegraran. Archibald Craven había dejado de temblar y ahora dormía apaciblemente.

¿Te vas a ir a tu habitación?- preguntó Collin.

Sí, tú te vas a seguir quedando con tío Archie ¿no?- Mary ya caminaba hacia la puerta para irse.

Y si te quedas con nosotros- Collin la miraba con algo de suplica en sus ojos grises- tengo miedo de que papá se ponga malo y esté solo. Si te quedas mañana puedes comenzar con los preparativos del plan desde aquí sin necesidad de venir corriendo de tu recámara.

Mary pareció pensarlo un momento.

Está bien, además así sabremos que tío Archie está bien- dijo mientras salía a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa de diario por su ropa de dormir.

En menos de cinco minutos la niña había regresado con un lindo camisón de color rosa.

…

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las cortinas de la ventana, el último leño se había consumido hacia horas y en el interior de la habitación los dos niños dormían profundamente cada uno abrazado a un brazo de Archibald Craven.

Collin tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre como si fuera su almohada mientras Mary tenía abrazado el brazo de su tío como si temiera se le fuera a escapar.

Parecía que seguirían durmiendo hasta más entrada la mañana cuando unos golpecillos en el vidrio hicieron que Mary se despertara.

¿Qué era eso?- se preguntó aun algo somñolienta.

¡Era el petirrojo! Como si fuera un reloj los había ido a despertar.

¡El plan!- dijo en voz alta Mary al momento se tapo la boca- lo siento tío Archie.

El señor Craven no se había despertado pero Collin abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Qué sucede, Mary?- preguntó- ¡Cierto, el plan!

Ahí está el petirrojo- señaló Mary- ¡Vamos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los niños se pusieron a trabajar, Mary sacó la canasta y le amarró la cuerda con un nudo muy fuerte que le marcó un poco las manos, Collin abrió la ventana esperando el frío de la mañana no incomodara a su padre, pero éste seguía completamente dormido.

Cuando el petirrojo se alejó volando la canasta ya estaba lista para recibir su primera carga de flores.

…

Ben llegó unos minutos después, venía con una carretilla repleta de macetas con flores de todos los colores.

Cuando la primera maceta subió lleno con su dulce aroma la habitación. Collin y Mary trabajaban subiendo y colocando las flores aquí y allá, hasta que terminaron con toda la carga, indicaron a Ben que estaba listo.

El jardinero se quitó la gorra mientras les gritaba "Ahora le toca a la magia del jardín"

Sí, solo faltaba eso, que la magia del jardín comenzara a trabajar.

¡Oh no!- gritó de pronto Mary

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Collin que había cerrado la ventana en ese momento.

¡Rosas! ¡Olvide las rosas!- exclamó la niña- ¡Cómo pude olvidar las rosas!

¡Es cierto, faltan las rosas favoritas de mamá!- se dio cuenta Collin.

¡Descuida, iré por ellas!- continuó Mary.

La niña apenas había abierto la puerta cuando se topo frente a su cara con el ramo de rosas más hermoso que nunca antes había visto, ahí estaban las amadas rosas de Lillias y Archibald Craven.

Mary y Collin se miraron sin comprender ¿quién les había ayudado?

Hola chicos- saludó una voz detrás de todas las rosas.

¡Dickon!- gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos primos- ¡Regresaste!

Sí- Dickon asomó su linda cabeza por un lado del ramo gigante- ayer regresé con papá, llegamos antes de que la tormenta cerrara los caminos.

¡Dickon, papá está enfermo! ¡Necesitamos la magia del jardín!- informó Collin bajando de la cama.

Lo sé, mamá y Martha me han contado- Dickon comenzó a repartir las rosas entre los otros dos niños- lo hicieron bien, pero ¿cómo pudieron olvidar las rosas?

…

-_Archie… despierta… despierta, Archie… Nuestro Jardín está esperando…_

Era el sueño más real que Archibald Craven había tenido, tanto que hasta el perfume del Jardín podía sentir, lo que al principio habían sido pesadillas mágicamente se tornaron en felices sueños, estaba recostado en un verde prado con su amada Lillias, todo el tiempo pudo sentir el perfume de su cabello junto a él, era una delicia sentir la presencia de su amada esposa de nuevo con él, no quería despertar, quería seguir con Lillias, quería seguir soñando pero la frescura del Jardín era tan real que lentamente lo fue sacado de su sueño, no era una despedida, solamente era un "hasta luego"

El señor Craven abrió los ojos muy lentamente, había estado sedado mucho tiempo, aunque estaba agotado el dolor de su cuerpo se había ido, dio un ligero suspiro al sentir el perfume del Jardín de su esposa ¿acaso no había sido un sueño? ¡No!

¿Qué significaba esto? ¡Toda su habitación estaba llena de flores! ¡De las flores favoritas de su esposa! Y frente a él ¡Rosas! ¡Ramos de rosas!

¡Papá, despertaste!- gritó Collin.

No había sido Lillias, todo ese tiempo había sido su hijo, Collin había estado a su lado, había sido su perfume, había sido su amado hijo Collin.

Mary y Dickon ayudaron a sentarse al señor Craven apoyando su lastimada espalda entre los almohadones de la cama.

Papá, te trajimos la magia del Jardín hasta aquí- le explicó Collin- ¿papá? ¿qué tienes? ¿te duele?

Archie lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Collin se asustó un poco ¿y si la magia no había funcionado?

Estoy bien- habló el señor de Misselthwaite Manor-gracias…

El señor Craven abrió sus brazos a su hijo, Collin se lanzó contra su padre llorando de alegría, la magia del Jardín había funcionado.

¡Oh Collin! ¡Mi amado, Collin! Lamento haberte asustado- lloraba el señor Craven.

¡Papá, papá, el Jardín te curo, como a Mary, como a mí!- lloraba Collin sin separarse de su padre.

Mary y Dickon se sonrieron felices de saber que Archibald Craven estaría bien.

Gracias, Mary- se giró tío Archie- gracias niños.

Mary sintió como las lágrimas de felicidad corrían también por sus mejillas y tomando por la muñeca a Dickon también se lanzó contra tío Archie. Al principio Dickon se sintió algo incomodo por estar envuelto también en el abrazo pero al momento también se encontró llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo por la felicidad.

…

Antes del medio día la señora Medlock y el doctor Craven llegaron a la mansión, la tormenta los había hecho esperar en el pueblo, solo entrar a la habitación se encontraron con flores de todos los colores y formas en macetas de todos los tamaños, a los tres niños escuchando las historias de los países que Archibald Craven había visitado en sus largos viajes mientras éste sentado en la cama entre los almohadones parecía un rey ante su corte…

Veo que estás mejor, Archie- le sonrió con toda sinceridad el doctor Craven.

La señora Medlock también estaba sorprendida.

Archibald sonrió.

Solamente un poco golpeado- contestó dejando escapar una ligera risilla- el caballo llevó la peor parte.

Nada mejor que un buen descanso para recuperar fuerzas- continuó el doctor Craven.

No fueron las medicinas-habló muy serio Collin llamando la atención de todos en la habitación- fue la Magia del Jardín Secreto, doctor Craven.

El doctor Craven sonrió, no podía negar que también la magia del Jardín pero sobretodo el amor de su hijo habían sido la mejor medicina que Archibald Craven hubiera podido tomar para recuperarse.

Fin


End file.
